Echo d'une vie
by Mereena Nyltholen
Summary: John vit dans le souvenir et se refuse à avancer. Une sortie nocturne va changer les choses.


Bonjour !

L'histoire se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison deux. ll s'agit d'un très léger Johnlock. John vit dans le souvenir et se refuse à avancer. Une sortie nocturne va changer les choses. J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez. Bien entendu, les reviews sont appréciées, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Une critique constructive ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Echo d'une vie **

Il se rappelait avoir crié son nom alors qu'il le voyait chuter du haut du toit de l'Hôpital St. Bartholomew. Il se rappelait aussi la course effrénée de son cœur alors qu'il se précipitait vers la dépouille étendue sur le sol. La douleur physique, lorsqu'il fut percuté, puis une autre douleur, en sentant l'absence de pouls sous ses doigts. La suite, il ne savait plus. Tout était confus dans son esprit, une succession d'événements, sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler dans quel ordre. L'élément liant l'ensemble avait disparut. Sherlock venait de se suicider, et le reste était sans importance.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

John, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait le plafond avec une intensité redoublée. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée et ses draps, moites de sueur, lui collaient à la peau. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de son cauchemar, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux, ne pouvait dormir, sans être hanté par le souvenir douloureux de sa chute. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit. Il se précipita vers les toilettes, et y vida le maigre contenu de son estomac.

« C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas… »

Les larmes, encore, virent se joindre au rituel. Il tenta de les contenir, comme à son habitude. Sa mâchoire se serrait sous l'effort et il émit un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main et se redressa, essayant de faire fi du miroir face à lui. Ce satané miroir qui le narguait jour après jour, insistant pour lui montrer ce qu'il était devenu : un visage émacié, une peau pâle, des yeux fatigués par les nuits d'insomnies et éteins par le deuil. Il n'était plus qu'une photo floue, l'écho d'une vie qu'il avait deux ans plus tôt.

C'est tout ce qu'il restait de John H. Watson.

Le deuil était certainement le pire. John n'arrivait pas à le faire, persuadé, au fond de son cœur, que ce suicide était une mascarade. Il espérait toujours recevoir un message de Sherlock lui disant : « Je suis rentré. Retrouve moi à Baker Street, Lestrade a appelé, prend du lait en passant. SH »

Son entourage lui avait demandé de lâcher prise et d'accepter. Sa psychothérapeute lui avait dit la même chose. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait recherché, avait feuilleté les journaux nationaux et internationaux durant des mois, il attendait un signe, un indice, mais il n'y avait rien. Sans personne pour le croire et le soutenir, il s'était isolé. A présent, il vivait reclus dans un petit appartement de vingt-un mètre carré, attendant que la vie passe.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité et il abattit un poing rageur sur le bord du lavabo. Mycroft Holmes, ce message était sans aucun doute de lui. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à six mois. John, excéder par la surveillance excessive dont il était victime, c'était rendu chez Mycroft. Après un petit échange digne de ses plus mauvaises humeurs de soldat, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Cela semblait avoir fonctionné, mais depuis trois jours, le manège des textos avait reprit.

Pour la vingt-troisième fois de la journée, il supprima le message sans même le lire. L'homme le plus influent de Grande-Bretagne était sur la liste des "Responsable de la Mort de Sherlock", liste établie par John Watson en personne. Il y avait quatre noms dessus, et celui de Mycroft était le deuxième de la liste, le premier étant Jim Moriarty.

Il se rafraîchit un peu, s'habilla en hâte et sortit de sa chambre. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre son lit et lui semblait une bonne idée, même si l'horloge de son téléphone affichait trois heures du matin. Peu lui importait, il avait besoin d'air et, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à échapper à la surveillance de Mycroft quelques temps.

* * *

Il vagabonda dans les rues de Londres, empruntant dès que possible des routes uniquement piétonnes. Il connaissait les méthodes de Mycroft, aussi, voir une voiture noire surgir d'un coin de rue ne l'aurait qu'à moitié étonné. Il ignorait où il allait, mais ses pas semblaient connaitre le chemin. Il allait à droite, puis prenait à gauche, avant de continuer tout droit. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, le bruit de la ville l'étourdissait, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa petite chambre. Il s'arrêta soudain, l'enseigne du restaurant d'Angelo devant les yeux.

_Je ne suis pas son rencard._

Le regard de John se fit plus lointain. Il se revoyait il y a trois ans, lors de sa première journée avec Sherlock. Il pouvait presque distinguer leurs deux silhouettes derrière la vitrine aujourd'hui éteinte du restaurant, en train de manger pendant qu'ils enquêtaient sur ce qui allait devenir leur première affaire ensemble. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils étaient passés d'inconnus à colocataires, et John avait tué un homme pour sauver le détective, dur à oublier. Il avait fait une autre découverte, ce soir-là, un étrange sentiment, une affection particulière qui les liait.

La douce nostalgie qui l'avait envahit disparut quand le vibreur de son téléphone se fit sentir. D'un geste rapide, il déverrouilla son téléphone et bloqua les messages en provenance de Mycroft. Il soupira, et continua son chemin. Tant qu'à ressasser le passé, autant aller jusqu'au bout, à la source. La destination finale lui semblait à présent inévitable. Il héla un taxi.

« 221B, Baker Street, je vous prie. »

Le conducteur n'était pas bavard, au grand dam de John. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lancer une discussion, mais son interlocuteur se cantonnait à des réponses en monosyllabe. Il n'était pas monté dans un taxi depuis la mort de Sherlock. Il finit par se taire, laissant la radio combler le manque.

_Revenons à présent sur cette fameuse affaire Smith. Le détective Gregory Lestrade…_

Il demanda au chauffeur de couper la radio, le silence lui donnait moins mal au cœur finalement. Il n'avait pas reprit contact avec Lestrade depuis l'enterrement. C'était le seul membre de Scotland Yard venu rendre hommage au jeune détective, et également le seul dont John tolérait la présence. Lestrade avait veillé à rétablir la vérité, le nom du cadet des Holmes était aujourd'hui blanchi, que ce soit par la police ou les médias, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Quand aux deux autres, ils étaient sur la Liste, en plus de Mycroft et Moriarty. Donovan et Anderson avaient respectivement les places trois et quatre : les rumeurs qui avaient brisé la vie et la carrière de Sherlock étant de leur fait, les voir devant la tombe du jeune homme aurait été trop dur à supporter pour les nerfs du bon docteur.

Un léger coup d'œil sur sa droite, et il aperçut la maison de LA Femme, comme l'appelait Sherlock. Elle aussi avait disparut, mais sa rencontre était gravée au fer rouge dans l'esprit du docteur. Voir la belle demoiselle dans le plus simple appareil face à son colocataire avait été l'une des situations les plus étrange et grotesque qu'il avait vécu. Comprendre le sentiment de jalousie qui avait étreint son cœur lui avait offert le plus grand mal de crâne de sa vie.

Le trajet fut plus court que dans sa mémoire et quand, dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le 221B, surprit de ne pas avoir une folle envie de faire demi-tour. Glisser la clé dans la serrure fut une chose bien plus dure à faire. Sentir l'odeur familière de leur appartement l'était tout autant. Il poussa la porte, et entra.  
Mrs Hudson semblait absente, et John en était soulagé. Deux ans d'absence ne s'expliquaient pas facilement à quatre heures du matin. Il resta quelques instants devant les marches qui menaient à leur ancien appartement. Un souvenir fugace traversa son esprit. Lui, adossé au mur du couloir, luttant pour reprendre de l'air après avoir trop courut, et le sourire satisfait de Sherlock, la tape amicale sur son épaule pour lui indiquer sa future chambre, à l'étage.

Il monta les marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée lentement, ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, et entra dans l'appartement. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis son départ et la poussière, devenue maîtresse des lieux, laissait à penser que personne n'était entré dans cet endroit depuis ces deux dernière années. Il avança, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité pour trouver la lumière et, une fois la pièce éclairée, s'installa sur son fauteuil. Ce vieux fauteuil face à la fenêtre, face à celui de Sherlock, dos à la cuisine, ce fauteuil qu'il aimait tant.

Son cœur semblait s'alléger d'un poids. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il entendait le doux son du violon de Sherlock, qui en jouait pour lui, parfois, pour se faire pardonner ou simplement pour détendre son ami. Il fredonna les notes familières, sachant par avance que le retour à la réalité n'en serait que plus dur. Il resta longtemps assis devant la fenêtre, à contempler Londres enveloppé dans son manteau de nuit. Des effluves de thé le titrèrent de sa rêverie, la fragrance ressemblait à s'y méprendre au fameux thé que lui préparait Mrs Hudson. Elle avait toujours une tasse de thé prête sur la table de son salon quand une dispute entre ses deux jeunes locataires se concluait par le départ précipité du docteur, la porte de leur appartement claquant avec fracas.

_Sherlock est un brave garçon, mais tu sais comment il est. Toujours un peu… Tu vois ?_

C'était la phrase qu'elle disait toujours pour le calmer. Et le problème était bien là, Sherlock était toujours un peu… Sherlock.

C'était lui qui rythmait sa vie morne et ennuyeuse, qui lui faisait ressentir ce danger dont il avait tant besoin pour s'épanouir. Il était devenu dépendant de son colocataire. L'affection qu'il lui portait était bien plus qu'une simple amitié et maintenant, dans son fauteuil de Baker Street, il comprit que rien ne serait jamais possible, qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire au grand Sherlock Holmes que l'amour qu'il lui portait et lui porterait toujours, lui, John H. Watson était le seul élément que ses grandes déductions n'avait jamais effleuré. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Venir n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. D'une main distraite, il saisit le journal qui traînait sur la table basse et en commença la lecture. Sa curiosité fut attisée par un des articles qu'une photo de Lestrade illustrait. L'article titrait : Le mystère Smith élucidé.

« Il arrive enfin à résoudre des enquêtes sans toi apparemment. Murmura-t-il. Si tu savais comme ça me manque, comme tu me manques. »

Puis, il relit le titre une deuxième fois, suivie d'une troisième. La radio du taxi résonne dans sa tête, et la date sur le journal ne fait que confirmer ses observations. Un bruit sourd survint dans la cuisine, comme celui d'une tasse que l'on pose lentement sur une table. Et le vibreur de son téléphone se fait à nouveau sentir dans sa poche. Il le sort lentement, et le texto qu'il y lit s'imprime sur sa rétine.

_Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas. SH_

Rapidement, John consulte les messages de Mycroft, qui lui demande de ne pas aller à Baker Street sans être passé le voir avant, qu'il est désolé mais que, pour son propre bien, ils doivent discuter. Tous les messages des derniers jours se résume dans cette simple phrase, ne pas aller à Baker Street. Il se retourne lentement, tendu. Le journal rejoint le sol dans un bruissement léger. Il ne sait pas si ses sens son fiable, pourtant c'est bien Sherlock qui est debout face à lui, une tasse de thé fumante dans une main, un journal qu'il devine être celui d'aujourd'hui dans l'autre, l'observant avec attention.

« Bonjour. Lance Sherlock, incertain. Il s'avance rapidement vers John, lui tendant la tasse de thé. Je suis désolé John, reprit-il les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami, terriblement désolé. »

John prend la tasse de thé machinalement et la porte à ses lèvres. Le goût est le même que celui de Mrs Hudson, le même thé qu'elle leur a apprit à faire deux jours avant sa chute. Le liquide chaud lui brûle la trachée, mais il n'en a cure. Dans un geste lent, il pose la tasse sur la table basse. Puis il se lève de son fauteuil, avant d'ancrer son regard noisette dans celui, charbon, de son ami. Ses mains se lèvent pour se poser délicatement sur les frêles épaules. Le toucher est aussi léger qu'une plume. Le docteur a peur.

« Tu es… Tu es vivant ? Parvient-il à articuler, même le son de sa voix lui semble irréel.  
- Il semblerait, oui.  
- Mais… Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis désolé John, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Et John le prend dans ses bras. L'émotion le rend vacillant, sa jambe faible menace de le lâcher à tout instant. Soudain, Sherlock passe ses bras autour de lui, raffermit la prise pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il ne tremble plus.

- Je suis rentré. Murmure le détective.

Et John se met à rire, plaçant ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Sherlock, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le regard interrogateur de Sherlock le fait sourire un peu plus. Si le cadet des Holmes lui devait des explications, John aussi, lui en devait quelques unes.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Sherlock. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Voilà pour cet OS (je ne pense pas qu'une suite soit nécessaire). J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plus !


End file.
